


Not Appropriate

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Manga AU [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Het, High School, Human, Kissing, Making Out, Mild Smut, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker is worried people will find out about her relationship with Bloodshed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Appropriate

Thornstriker knew this wasn't right. It didn't matter that he had already turned eighteen. It didn't matter that he was going to graduate in six months. Bloodshed was still a high school student... He was still her student. And she shouldn't have been in a relationship with him! It just wasn't appropriate for an educator to be involved with a student like this...

But she was. She and Bloodshed were... going out. They were a couple who would go on dates, hold hands, kiss, make out... and even have sex. Though they had only started going out due to a promise, she really did love Bloodshed. But even though she returned his feelings for her, this still wasn't right.

If anyone found out about this, she would be fired. She probably wouldn't be allowed to teach again... Or, due to Bloodshed's reputation, the administration would think that he forced her into a relationship and have him expelled. She knew people were afraid of him, students and faculty alike. Their relationship would be a perfect opportunity to get rid of him.  

She couldn't let that happen. She had to protect him! Both as her student and as the man she loved...

If only he were as concerned as she was about them being found out.

Bloodshed could care less about who saw them. It was bad enough his friends and father already knew... Though she was shocked when his father didn't seem bothered by it at all. In fact, he even encouraged it, as embarrassing as that was. His friends weren't any better, always teasing them when they were together.

And he had no problems kissing her in school. Though she had made him promise to never do anything in front the students and staff, that didn't mean Bloodshed wouldn't just push her against the nearest wall when they were alone.

Kind of like now.

Bloodshed had pushed her up against the wall, pinning her hands over her head. He kissed her hard, his tongue wrestling with hers, while his other hand fondled her chest. The poor chemistry teacher moaned and squirmed against the administrations, shivering when the other pushed a leg in between her thighs. It was her conference period; she should have been preparing for her next class, not making out with him! But it felt really good...

Too good. She was getting hot and bothered, even though the teacher in her was screaming at her to stop this. Bloodshed was skipping class and someone could walk in! They couldn't do it at school. They would never be able to get out of explaining that if someone walked in on them.

Her eyes popped open when she felt Bloodshed's hand start to unbutton her blouse. She struggled a bit against him, causing Bloodshed to immediately stop and let go. The chemistry teacher panted hard when he broke the kiss, hugging herself tightly with her face bright red.

"Thornstriker?" her loved asked, worried. "What's wrong?"

"W-We can't do it at school," she stuttered, reaching up to fix her blouse. "Y-You promised you wouldn't."

Bloodshed frowned, but remained silent. Yes, he had said that... And he didn't want to break his promise with her, but damn it, couldn't they at least just do it once? It wouldn't have been the first time he had sex on campus. Besides, he would make sure the door was locked before they did it. He knew how important keeping their relationship a secret was to her.

He wished it wasn't though. He wanted everyone to know that she was his girlfriend. That if anyone tried to do anything to her, they would have to deal with him. And hardly anyone ever wanted that, so people would have stayed away from her. Especially the guys. He had heard how some of them also had a crush on the young, cute science teacher... And every time they talked about her, he wanted to break their teeth.

He wouldn't though. He had promised Thornstriker he would stop fighting and would do better in school. He was still ditching, but not as much as before. And he was doing his homework and had a C average so he could graduate on time. And once he finally graduated, he wouldn't have to keep his relationship with Thornstriker a secreta anymore. Primus, he was really looking forward to that.

"You need to go to class, Bloodshed..."

"It's just woodshop."

"You still need to go," she said as she finished fixing herself up. "You need to pass your classes."

"I've got a C, I'm fine."

"We both know you could get an A in you didn't ditch all the time."

He couldn't really refute that. Honestly, if he just tried, he would probably get an A in most of his classes. Except for some of the Math or Science courses, the highest he could get is probably a B-. Still, it would be a lot more impressive than the Ds and Cs he was getting... And it was make Thornstriker happier too.

She turned to him, stretching up her hand to gently stroke his cheek. "Go back to class, okay?" she asked. "I'll see you during lunch, okay?."

As if he could tell her no. Not when she was looking at him like that... With a small huff, he moved his face away from her petite hand, only to lean down and kiss her cheek. Her eyes widened, a blush coming to her face as he pulled away. The blush darkened when he gave her a small smile.

"See you later."

"B-Bye, Bloodshed..."

Then he turned and walked out of the classroom. Thornstriker tried to calm down her blushing as she headed over to her desk. Primus, he could be so sweet sometimes that she just didn't know how to handle him. It reminded her why she loved him so much... but still. She needed to stop getting carried away by him. She was still his teacher... Once he graduated, she could get swept up all she wanted.

But for now, she needed to remain focus. She needed to be firm... She just hoped she could whenever he smiled at her like that.


End file.
